Blurry Time
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: Dave strider just wants a normal life and wants to be left alone for being so "different" at school. But when all of his past memories of Sburb come rushing back to him, it all ends in a breakdown that may never be fixed.
1. Orange Feathers

My name is DAVE STRIDER and it's a normal day for me. Just getting home after another beat down, another pair of broken shades, and two fresh cuts with blood dripping down my face. The bandages and neosporin are already out for me to use, which I do immediately, not noticing bro walk in before I get to the second cut, a bit deeper than the first. They had had knives this time, though I doubt they would've killed me.

A simple sigh says it all as he hugs me before helping fix my wounds. He knows what happens, yet can't fix it, and I know how much it must hurt him, to see his little bro come home everyday, new wounds and bruises littering his flesh. After the bandages were applied, covering the cuts that I used to take to show and tell, though never explain a back story, I went to my room, a hunger for rest drawing me to my bed and bumping me into my nightstand. The sheets were warm in the moments before rest, and I hoped that my dreams would be better than this hell.

 **DAVESPRITE**

Remember me, please, I hate this. Floating, never being able to stay in one place, having all the knowledge I would ever need yet never using it. This sword in me is only a reminder of a dead brother that will haunt me for reasons or cowardice and fear. These wings will caw the memories of a dead bird the was one of my first key notes in my love of Jade. These shades will only tell me that I must hide my face, for the horror of the past hate of your red eyes is still raw and recent, though my eyes match our brothers. You will remember. I will not be alone in this sorrow.

A layer of sweat covered my forehead after I stopped thrashing around from the nightmare that had been created by my mind. I guess I had screamed loud enough to alert Bro, seeing him half asleep on the side of the bed. I let him be, figuring just a few more hours of sleep would do us both good. The morning would come, the nightmare forgotten.


	2. Broken Clocks

The next morning, Bro didn't say any

Thing about the nightmare at breakfast, yet he was still abnormally quiet. I left for school and went through the day, getting bullied at lunch, having to run so much that I didn't get time to eat. Not that I would've eaten anyways.

My shades had gotten shattered again and I decided it best to skip the rest of school and take the shattered glass with me. It was pouring outside, brought with dark and ominous clouds that made it look like night. I could see shadowy figures walking on the other side of the road, seeming like a child's nightmare that was somehow inescapable. I pulled my black hood farther over my face, hiding my suspicious and weary red eyes from those passing by. With my vision on the ground, I hadn't realized that I'd wandered off my path and into a dark alleyway that had a grandfather clock at the end of it.

It seemed broken, since no ticking was being emitted from its great pendulum. My steps becameeasured and thought out, seeing as how this was not a normal happening, even for me. As I got closeelr, I extended my arm, hand ready to feel the smooth oak that the click had been carved from. It seemed that time somehow stopped when I touched it, the white noise that always seemed to fill my ears was gone and the rain and fog had frozen in place. Yet, there was another presence that wasn't frozen, one that was familiar, almost like the orange bird sprite that I had seen in my dream.

DEAD GOD-TIER DAVE

You know me, you know my pain, the deaths that I have endured. You know the suffering of watching friends die and seeing only bodies that can never be helped. This pain in your chest, our chest, is one that is shared by only true brothers, having seen what the other saw and knowing the feelings in his mind. The blood that pours from my chest drains from you as well. We are connected, we are one, and you will not soon forget this.

"Jesus fuck!"

It flew from my mouth as I fell backwards into a cold and muddy puddle, staining my black hoodie. Bro would have to wash it tonight. My eyes were wide, breathe shaky and unsteady. There was a cold shiver throughout my whole body, but I knew it wasn't from the rain or the puddle. It was from him. Me. A dead me. This was silly, there was no way any of what I had just seen was real. I got up and sped home, wanting the warmth of the apartment and security of Bro. It would sure be another fun night explaining how this happened.


	3. The Final Dream

It had been a week after the last...encounter, by the time the next one happened. By now I was mostly used to seeing dead versions of me, but this time was different. There was something about it that changed how I felt about this one, something that made it more important than the rest. Nothing strange had happened besides the fact that I had yet to ge t beat up by the time I got home and noticed Bro wasn't home. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to take a nap, so I did without thinking. I figured I could use it after the past month, with John 's death, Rose's deadly sickness, and Jade's disappearance, plus the dead mes that seemed to be everywhere. There was just so much and sleep seemed to be my only escape from the reality that I had no way of properly dealing with. My backpack landed on the polished wooden floor with a loud thunk, my school books colliding together with my sketchbooks and such. The door to my bedroom was locked and so was the bathroom drawer and my only guess was that Bro had found my bloody blades and realized that he needed to protect me from myself. Oh well. The couch seemed to be my best option, so I plopped myself on it, the cushions fluffing up around my skinny body and swallowing me up. My body turned to face the back of the couch and I drifted off into a slumber, only I awoke inside a vivid dream, on a purple moon that seemed far away from the golden one, revolving around the blue and white planet. It was beautiful in a terrifying way, especially when I saw the Dave in a purple garb that had a lilac crescent moon on the chest. There was blood dripping from his mouth and blood splattered all over him. The purple pajamas were ripped and torn up, some parts totally missing and others looking like they had been burned. His voice was wispy like the wind yet deep like the rumble of n earthquake. It shook my mind but not the walls.

Derse Dave

The horrors you face are nothing compared to mine. You think John's death hurt? I watched him die over and over and over and all I could do was stand and watch, I could never be the Knight to save him. Rose's sickness and a godsend when put up against sitting next to her and waiting for a bomb to explode, dying and coming back to life again and again, knowing that you will never be the brother that she needs. All I can say about Jade is that watching her become evil was the worst. It hurt like hell and the fact that the girl I was supposed to help save humanity with was now under the control of the batter witch was beyond belief. After I am gone, you will see a crow outside the window, you need to follow it, you need to fly Dave. Fly away with us and you won't have to deal with death, sickness, and loss. You can see John again. Rose can be healthy. Jade will always be around. Bro won't let you down. Just come with us and watch the crow.

That was it, it pushed me over and I believed him. I could fly. The wings felt painful as they sprouted from my back, tugging on the vertebrae of my spine and elongating it. The dark crow was there as he had said it would be, starring me in the eye and nodding as it flew from the windowsill. My tiny fingers flipped the lock and raised the window, stepping on the ledge and spreading my wings as I took the step off only to find that my wings weren't there and I was now plummeting from the top of a twenty-story building, right in front of where Bro would be standing in a few seconds. I hope he deals with this okay, maybe it'll make him stronger, maybe hell join me and I won't be alone. Bro, I love you, and I'm terribly sorry that you will soon see all of me in all the wrong way


End file.
